<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by Eastofthemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232466">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon'>Eastofthemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet finds it odd that Louie wishes to learn about ancient languages, but who is she to deprive someone of knowledge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fandomtrees</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toontown/gifts">toontown</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for toontown as part of fandomtree. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, you see, when you translate this phrase from Ancient Greek it becomes ‘Thou shalt be cursed’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fascinating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But when you translate the same phonemes from the original source of Ancient Gummarian it actually says ‘Thou shalt bounce’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, riveting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet raised an eyebrow. Judging from his monotone tone of voice, it was clear Louie wasn’t paying attention. Her suspicions were confirmed when she glanced over and saw he was texting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course if you translate it into a wolf’s howls then a headless werewolf will appear,” said Violet flatly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Truly captivating..” Louie paused, blinked and then glanced over to Violet. “Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet smirked as she shut the book. “If you do not wish to learn these ancient languages, you only have to say so, Llewellyn.” She turned towards her door. “Perhaps we should-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie blocked the door. “No! No! No! I totally want to learn!” His eyes narrowed. “Also, please don’t say my real name out loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet tilted her head. She had already thought Louie was acting odd the moment he requested to learn ancient languages. He had never seemed to hold any academic interests unless they were related to profit. However, Violet’s fathers had always encouraged her to keep an open mind and it felt only fair to give Louie the benefit of the doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Violet said and gestured toward the door, “but I suggest we acquire proper nourishment before we continue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie grimaced and held out his arms to continue to block her. “But what’s more nourishing than learning from dusty old books!” He shot finger guns at her. “Am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knowledge is quite filling,” Violet agreed, holding up a finger, “but words recorded in ages past will not quiet the growls in my stomach. It is considered unwise to ignore one’s bodily functions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...but,” Louie scratched his head and snapped his fingers, “won’t we just appreciate sating our appetites more if we wait an extra five minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet crossed her arms. “Louie, is there a reason I should not be heading down to the kitchen in my own house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie sweated, but then a ding came from his phone. He picked it up and let out a sigh of relief. “Actually, no!  Definitely not.  There is no reason why we can’t go downstairs right this very moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went around Violet and began to gently shove her out of the bedroom. “Let’s go and get nourishment or whatever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet still felt her friend was acting odd, but kept it to herself as they went down the stairs. She then stumbled upon a new problem as she discovered the lights in the kitchen were off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How peculiar,” Violet said as she went for the switch. “I could have sworn we just changed the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SURPRISE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet jumped as Lena and Webby and both of her fathers cheered, blinking in surprise as they stepped to reveal a cake, wrapped gifts and bowls of chips on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I hope you all appreciated that.” He groaned. “You have no idea how hard it was to stay awake while learning about the Gummarian alphabet.  Do you know the difference between those letters and a torn-up leaf?  Because I don't!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am confused,” Violet said slowly. “What is the cause for this celebration?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indy chuckled as Ty kneeled and placed a hand on Violet’s shoulder. “Sweetie, what is today’s date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet frowned. “It’s-” She trailed off as her brain put the pieces together. “Oh...I forgot about my birthday again didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ty laughed as he got closer and her fathers hugged her. “Happy Birthday, Violet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet hugged them back and looked to Louie. “So, am I to assume you were distracting me while they set this up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Louie replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would have volunteered,” Lena said, “but we had a mishap with the cake and I had to help bake a new one, and we all know Webby is a terrible liar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Webby declared proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet smiled. “Well, thank you, this is a pleasant surprise.” She glanced around the room, tallying the guests. “I do not see Hubert or Dewford.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re running late,” Webby said. “They told us to start without them and they’ll get here as soon as-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ding came from Louie’s phone and he picked it up. “Huh, looks like they managed to get that vampire curse off of Uncle Scrooge so they’re coming.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is the case, then I would request that we refrain from cutting the cake or performing the usual candle extinguishing ritual until they are here,” said Violet .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, kiddo,” Indy said as he held up a box. “We could play a game of boggle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rune boggle?” Webby asked hopefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, let’s not,” Lena said as she crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about competitive hypothesis testing?” Violet asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie groaned. “I’m assuming you mean the boardgame ‘Evidence’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be correct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Louie shrugged. “Sure, as long as there’s no actual murder weapons this time.  Webby is way too scary with those.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet gave a smile as she went to fetch the board game. It was already a good birthday.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>